


7 Minutes in Heaven

by tiahwinchester



Series: 7 minutes in heaven [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 7 mintues in heaven, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long ass day, the guys and yourself decide it's time to have a bit of relaxation. Gavin suggests 7 minutes in heaven and everyone's up for it. Choose your object wisely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Watch where I just drop off from good writing too, "I just don't want to anymore."

Today was a _long_ day. Filming, editing, filming, editing, quick lunch break, filming, filming, editing, filming, editing, editing, editing, filming, filming, filming all fucking day until Geoff finally decides to call it quits.

"We can't Geoff. You knew it was going to be a long ass day. We're going to be here till at least 2AM." Jack stated.

Geoff groaned loudly, "Well can we at least take a fucking break? My eyes are tired of looking at the same goddamn screen."

Just as Geoff said this, Michael walked in with Gavin. "Barbs just went home. We're the last ones in the building."

"Maybe we can film an RT life in the hallways to hype us up?" Ray suggested.

"I'm too tired." whined Geoff.

"I have a little idea." Gavin said a little quietly. "Uh...I'm just spitting out thoughts here and uh I've always wanted to play it but you know...7 minutes in heaven."

Ryan chuffed a little and Geoff shook his head. Michael however, seemed curiously up for it.

"Yeah, okay. That'll get us hyped."

Ray chimed in, "Sure, I'm up for it."

"Seriously?" laughed Geoff.

"I'm actually gonna do it too." said Ryan.

"Alright, fuck it." said Geoff.

The others turned to you. You were unsure but not completely against it. "Come one," encouraged Gavin, "don't let it be totally gay."

You rolled your eyes but still blushed a little, "Fine."

"I want no part in your middle school games." said Jack.

"Fine, you can be the host." Geoff thrust a bowl at him. "Everyone, grab something in the room and put it in the bowl. Don't look at the other persons item though."

One by one, without looking they all out their items into the bowl. "Alright, who goes first?"

Quickly, Gavin said, "I vote Y/N"

"What!" you said.

"Same," agreed Ray, "Y/N's going first."

The others shook their heads. Again, you shook your head, rolled your eyes, and huffed over to Jack.

You closed your eyes and reached in.

You shuffled around the different fabrics, decided, and pulled out your item.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the other stories in the series and choose your object.


End file.
